God Slayers
by ItalianDiver92
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny or any characters from it, except for my own Original Characters. This story is a look into the main male characters past from my other piece "Her Hunter." This story is incomplete and a work in progress but I wanted to give my readers something in the meantime.


God Slayers

Setting: earth, two children wander around a frozen wasteland after their home is raided by fallen troops and everything they know and love is destroyed.

Two children riding in a cart being towed behind a sparrow on autopilot headed to the last safe city on earth. The older brother sits behind his sleeping younger brother recalling the events that had just unfolded before him two days ago.

[Flashback] "Dad! What's going on?!" a child asks his father terrified at the sounds of screams and explosions happening outside their house. His father frantically running the small home gathering up supplies into a bag for his two children that he wishes to evacuate from the carnage that is unfolding around them. Attacks and raids by the fallen were always a fear a known hazard of living in a small outpost that wasn't located in the last safe city on earth, but no one really expected this day to come. Luckily the father had managed to gather parts and tinker together an old abandoned sparrow that he had found in the wild, and was saving for such an escape from a massive attack; unfortunately the time had come for him to use his means of escape. "We're being attacked by the fallen, we're going to try and escape to the last safe city in old Russia" their mother said to the eldest son trying to seem as calm as possible as to not frighten him. The sounds of shock pistols and shrapnel cannons could be heard growing louder and louder. The mother snatched up the youngest son and urged the eldest to follow as they all followed the father into the shed that was kept behind their small home. The father quickly ripped off the tarp that was hiding the barely held together sparrow. The father had luckily prepared a small wagon of sorts to hold the children and supplies that way the adults could sit on the sparrow and everyone could escape together. The mother made sure to get her children safely secured in the wagon while the father was gathering up the bags of supplies the family needed and quickly tried to explain the controls to his wife. As they finished loading up the sparrow their father helped get his wife seated before jumping on to the sparrow himself and gunning the throttle and blasting through the wooden shack as fallen enclosed the home and shed looking for more victims to slaughter and supplies to scavenge.

The fallen soldiers fire off their weapons trying to kill the humans or disable the sparrow. One fallen dregs shock pistol manages to connect with the father's shoulder knocking him off the sparrow and pulling his wife off in the process and causing the sparrow to stop. Both parents scramble to their feet and attempt to get back to their children; hot on their heels were their fallen attackers. Both parents realized that they weren't going to get away from their attackers alive, so they both looked at each other and decided they needed to get their children to safety. The father pulled out a hand cannon he had hidden on his person and yelled, "Turn on the autopilot and make sure they get there!" their mother hitting buttons on the display of the sparrow, "there there my angels don't worry about us, we're going to create a distraction and then we'll find you guys in old Russia," she says with an endearing smile as to not worry them. After hitting in the confirmation coordinates, the sparrow speeds off, the children look back with tears flowing from their eyes calling out for their mother. Their cries pause as they see a wire rifle round pierce their mother's body. Their mother falls to the ground wide eyed, dying slowly, tears fall from her eyes and she whispers with her dying breath, "survive my angels, I love you both so much." Both children witnessing their mother murdered right before their eyes in such a brutal way shriek at the top of their lungs. "NO!" cries the eldest while the youngest cries out "MOTHER!" their father also screams out profanities at the creatures who murdered his wife, he fires off rounds at the attackers while shouting at his children as they speed off "Take care of each other! Keep each other safe!" the children continue to speed off while crying out while their father and the fallen attackers disappear into the distance.

[End of Flashback]

The children continue to get pulled by the sparrow as it continues its preprogrammed route to the last safe city on earth. The oldest just stares off as he replays the horrific event that had happened to them a couple of days ago while his younger brother sleeps in the wagon. Days pass as the two siblings continue to travel along the barren wasteland that is earth's surface on their preprogrammed path.

After five days of continuous travel in their little wagon they finally begin to approach the walls that protect the last safe city. The great walls that symbolize hope for all those who seek its protection, had little to no effect on the oldest brother who was still in shock at seeing the murder of his parents right in front of his very eyes, he simply stared with a cold blank expression at it as they drew near.

However their problems were not gone yet. As they approached the walls they could see a great battle raging on, the fallen had began an assault on the wall. As the sparrow and wagon approached a cannon shot from a fallen skiff exploded right next to them and sent the two children flying through the air. Both children were dazed from the blast but the oldest brother didn't care, he needed to get back to his younger brother, the last bit of family he had left. As slowly dragged his battered body towards his younger brother who was lying on the ground crying out in pain and fear from what just happened.

A group of fallen soldiers noticed the two children and raced towards them, bloodlust in their eyes, for in their minds they needed to eradicate all human life and conquer the planet entirely. The older brother sees the fallen racing towards his brother, the very race that had a few days ago killed his parents, were now racing to take away more of his family. He scrambles to his feet to rush to his brothers' protection, quickly grabbing a small metal pipe he finds on the ground. He makes it just in time and stands in front of his brother, weapon in hand, prepared to fight to the death to hold on to his last bit of family that remains. Doing exactly what his parents wanted him to do as their dying wish, "Take care of each other, keep each other safe." He swings at the Dreg that makes it to them first and connects with his weapon somehow knocking the dreg down with his swing, "I can do this!" he thinks in his head, "I can protect him!" but he spoke too soon as a vandal smacks him and sends him flying. The vandal continuously kicks the poor boy around the ground, toying with his victim.

The younger brother slowly comes to; as his vision begins to clear he makes out shapes in front of him. He panics as he sees his brother getting kicked around by the fallen vandal and rushes to try and be with him. Another vandal cuts off the younger brother and kicks him knocking him to the ground. Then he picks up the younger boy and throws him at his sibling, the younger brother hugs his battered and broken sibling, the vandals begin hitting them again, as the younger brother hugs his big brother he cries out, "Leave us alone!" as he does a mass arc energy explodes out from him forcing the fallen outward and disintegrating a few of them. The sudden release of energy completely drained the small child and caused him to pass out.

The fallen quickly recovering from the surprise blast, scrambled back to their feet and rushed towards the children again to finish them off before any other surprises could happen.

The eldest brother came too and saw his younger brother lying on the ground next to him, feared that he might have died. Staring at his baby brother lying there next to him covered in bruises and cuts, felt rage building up inside him, how dare they take everything from him. As his rage reached his limit he let out a loud blood curdling scream of just pure anger, such pure rage and hatred towards these creatures that take everything he ever loved. He felt his body heating up, he assumed it was the rage, but his body was actually filling with solar energy. He looked down at his hand and could see all the hate ad anger forming into a hand cannon right before his very eyes. He stared at the hand cannon and seeing it finally formed aimed all his hate at the fallen that were rushing towards them. He pulled the trigger and fired three massive shots down range at the targets. As the slugs hit their mark they caused the target to explode which in turn caused the fallen soldier next to them to explode as well. After most of the fallen were killed the poor boy tried to keep awake but couldn't help but fade into the blackness that was now taking over his vision. He fell to the ground and looked into the distance he saw a massive fallen soldier marching towards them with two gigantic energy swords, as it approached he couldn't help but think, "this is it for me, I couldn't protect my brother…maybe its better this way."

The fallen captain seeing many of his troops getting taken out marched towards the children who killed his soldiers. How could these two children cause so much damage to their forces? He marched towards them to take out the two unconscious children. There he stood in front of the two small children, sword raised to slay down these two human youths who were in his eyes were insects, but just before he could bring his sword down he was sent reeling by a sniper round. This caused the captain to yell out in pain. "Nice shot Cayde!" a warlock yelled as she ran towards the small children and quickly to check what condition they were in. The captain quickly recovered from the damage, called for reinforcements for now there was an actual threat being there were guardians present. Dozens of fallen soldiers quickly joined their captain and began to run towards the warlock and the small children, but before they could reach them they were vaporized in a blast of arc energy. "Well that was rather flashy, didn't know you could be flashy Zavala." the hunter said walking towards the warlock and titan. The titan rose from the epicenter of the massive blast that had just decimated the enemy and stood staring down at the small children, "How are they doing Ikora?" Zavala said to his comrade. "They're heartbeats are growing weaker by the second, we need to get them to the tower as quickly as possible," Ikora said with concern. Cayde in his normal comedic fashion, "So…are we not going to discuss how these small children just channeled weapons of light and took out fallen soldiers all by themselves? I mean I'm cool partying here some more, it feels good to dance again," as he built up arc energy around his knife. "Cayde we need to escort these children to the tower now, they could be the saviors we need." Zavala said to the hunter who was now ceasing the energy build up and now slumping at the news that he had to return to his "desk" again. "Where are their ghosts?" Zavala turns to Ikora with a puzzled expression. "I can not sense them nor do I see any empty ghost shells," Ikora says to Zavala with a bit of concern as well. "How about we worry about that later and oh I don't know, not stand out in the open where we can easily get sniped?" "I mean I'm all for stretching my legs and enjoy the marvelous landscape and murderous aliens but I kind of want to live to see tomorrow." Cayde says to his fellow guardians. Commander Zavala orders them to fall back and get the children to the tower infirmary as soon as possible.


End file.
